eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddsworld
Eddsworld is a comedy flash series created by Edd Gould. The show currently stars Tom Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves as their cartoon counterparts Tom and Matt respectively. Tord Larsson voiced the character of Tord on the show up until 2008, when he left because he didn't like the fans and the attention that they gave him. Edd Gould voiced his cartoon counterpart Edd until his death in March 2012; he was then replaced by Tim Hautekiet, who currently voices Edd on the show. So far, Eddsworld has been running for nearly twelve years. The Eddsworld website consisted of animations, comics, merchandise, and blogs. It was shut down in early 2012 because it contained viruses; currently the link (eddsworld.co.uk) leads to the Eddsworld website. Shortly after the release of Saloonatics, the animator Pearl Zhang announced via Twitter that the second part of The End, due for release on March 16th 2016, was going to be the last eddisode of Eddsworld. It was animated by several different animators, including Wonchop (who animated Tom's series Crash Zoom), Mr Weebl, Tobias Knitt, Kreid and many others. After The End, it was revealed that Eddsworld will be continued by Edd's mother, who will take over Tom's position as showrunner. On November 1st, 2017, Matt Hargreaves confirmed on Reddit that Eddsworld is set to return in January 2018 with a currently-untitled short.https://www.reddit.com/r/Eddsworld/comments/7a2fgc/eddsworld_is_continuing/ Web cartoonist Fabrizio Cohut (known for co-creating Terrance and Billy's Life) approached the Eddsworld crew with an offer to become a writer for Season 9. Matt replied, "We are fine at the moment, but thank you". History Eddsworld was originally a series of comics drawn by Edd in school, about his playground friends being killed and eaten. The name was inspired by the movie Wayne's World. Eddsworld was soon adapted into a flash cartoon series in 2003, along with a series of stick-figure animations called Bendee Stick. After December 2004, Edd gave up Bendee and Eddsworld became a series about the adventures of Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord (until his departure in 2008). These four were the primary protagonists of the series. In late 2004, Tom and Tord were voiced by Alex Labbe, starting Tord and Tom's voice acting careers as themselves in 2005. Matt was a recurring character in the earlier ones due to the show being focused on Edd, Tom, and Tord. They made and voice-acted together in their own videos such as Sandwich. Edd made the Zanta Claws video later in the years. Moving Targets is the last Eddisode to feature Tord since he retired from the series, but they still remained friends. To announce Tord's departure, he left in the beginning of 25ft Under the Seat, where he packed and left in his car, though he has made a return, as a now antagonist, in The End Parts 1 and 2. On 25 March, 2012, Edd Gould passed away after a 6-year-long battle with cancer. Edd intended that if he did die, he would've wanted Eddsworld to keep going. Thomas Ridgewell has taken over as the lead director, writer, and producer. Since Edd's death, Paul ter Voorde became the new full time animator and draws backgrounds and Tim Hautekiet provides Edd's voice. In 2013, production slowed down heavily when Tom revealed that he was suffering from depression. Because of this, only two Eddisodes were released that year: The Snogre and Hide and Seek (three if one counted Tom's Tales of Crazy). To speed up production, a new team of animators was brought in to help bring out more Eddisodes faster. This team now consists of Paul ter Voorde and others, who are animating the second part of The End. In March 2016, Tom announced that he, along with Eddie, would be leaving the show. The show has since been returned to the Gould family. Matt is now the showrunner. On June 4, 2017, the current Eddsworld crew stated through a post on the show's official website that future animated shorts are still in planning and to await further updates. The announcement can be found on the same page as Comic No. 220. The Comics In addition to the flash animation series, Eddsworld also consisted of a reoccurring comic strip based on the series. These comics were usually posted on Eddsworld.co.uk until the site was shut down due to malware in January 2012. Since then, the comics were posted solely on the Eddsworld deviantART page. After the death of Edd Gould, director Tom and Paul restarted the comics in addition to the animations, with Tom writing them and Paul drawing them, but took a break for two years until they were brought back in 2015 and are drawn by different guest artists. After a brief hiatus, new comics are currently being regularly released every Sunday. They can all be viewed on DeviantART, Twitter, and Tumblr. More recent comics can be viewed on Eddsworld.co.uk. Characters Main Characters Edd, 'voiced by Edd Gould (2004-2012) and Tim Hautekiet (2012-Present) is the main character and titular protagonist. He is best known as the creator and animator of the series. He has an extreme obsession over Coca-Cola and bacon. He also hates using a broken Cola machine. He is known to get into big trouble such as joining the army, being attacked by zombehs and being chased by his future self. As revealed in Behind the scenes of Eddsworld, he is shown to have a work addiction. He normally wears a green hoodie, but wears a "Smeg Head" t-shirt (usually) while indoors. Edd, in real life, first created Bendee Stick, but he gave up Bendee and focused on him, Tom, Matt and Tord. In older eddisodes, he did not get his voice deeper at the time, causing him to have a higher voice. 'Matt, voiced by Matt Hargreaves): is a main character in the series. He is selfish, and would often make out with his reflection in the mirror. It is revealed in WTFuture that he has pictures of himself. His is known as wallycube on Youtube and Newgrounds, the creator of the "Matt ruins christmas" video. He is known to be made fun of his hair color (ginger). He is also known to be self-praising and claimed "handsome". He is the only one of the gang to wear a vest over his purple hoodie. In earlier eddisodes, he would wear a black hoodie under his vest and be a recurring character. He also is concerned about his face's safety, causing him to say "NOT THE FACE!". He is commonly bullied by Tom. Tord, voiced by Alex Labbe (2004-2005), Tord Larsson (2005-2008), and Jamie Spicer-Lewis (2016- present): Was a main character before his real life-counterpart left the show. He is shown to be trigger-happy, addicted to looking at Hentai, and hates the song "Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows". He wears a red hoodie, and wore a black overcoat until late 2005. Tord left the show in 2008, and can be seen leaving at the beginning of 25ft under the seat. He showed some hatred towards Tom, and vice-versa. He was often quiet especially in episodes from Season 3 and 4. He returned in The End as the main antagonist of the episode and by extent the entire season. Tom, Voiced by Alex L'Abbe (2004), Tom Ridgewell (2005 - 2016), is the a main character in the series, known for being funny, smart, and random in his hilarious ways. He is known as TomSka on Youtube, the creator the Asdfmovies. He is addicted to alcohol (especially Smirnoff) and has a fear of encountering a black man from outer space. He and occasionally Matt (as seen in Ruined) are the only ones of the gang to dislike Tord. He schemes a lot and is very rude (most of the time). In the earlier eddisodes, Tom had a unibrow and it only shows his eyes when surprised. He was also voiced by Alex Labbe in earlier ones. Tom has a lack of eyes (even though he has vision) and a really round head. This is because his parents are a bowling ball and a pineapple. He also has an extreme dislike for Christmas. He is the deuteragonist of the series, yet sometimes he plays an antagonistic role. Other Characters Eduardo '(voiced by Chris O'Neil (Hammer and Fail only) and later Brock Baker (PowerEdd and onward): A recurring antagonist in the show. He made his first appearance on Hammer and Fail. He is the evil neighbour of Edd. He often gives Edd and his group a hard time over their activities, claiming to be a much better in every way as well as saying that they are losers and failures. The reasons why he acts this way vary in certain episodes (In Hammer and Fail, they grew a hatred over a delivery of diet coke was swapped with Edds regular coke, and in Poweredd, he didn't recieve first place for a drawing he made in school, which instead went to Edd for a crappy drawing, leaving him wanting to prove he is number one). Occasionally, he sets asides his differences to help the group out in their dilemmas, but then they go back to being enemies. He also has an abusive hatred towards roommate Jon, who he repeatedly calls an idiot and punches in the face, even wishing that he was dead at some points. 'Zanta Claws (voiced by Josh Tomar): The antagonist in the Zanta Claws series. In Zanta Claws III, he switched sides and became a temporary protagonist to help the gang silence the new force (which is Tom) that is destroying Christmas. In Zanta Claws II, he stated that Tord was his favorite character and noticed that he's missing from the group. He asked if he could take his place but Edd said no, which made him crestfallen. As a reference, he was wearing Tord's hoodie in Zanta Claws III when he was in Edd's house as a temporary protagonist. Shown in Zanta Claws, he will eat the heads of naughty people. Paul (voiced by Paul ter Voorde): Paul is a recurring character and makes various cameos and refrences in eddisodes. His characters role in the series isn't fully explained, but their have been hints to a subtle arc that may come back in the The End. In real life, he was also the animator for Space Face (Part 2), Date Night, The Snogre, Fun Dead and The End (Part 1). He was also the last person to present the CLIC Seargant cheque. Dom (a.k.a. Hellucard) (voiced by Dom Charbonneau): Hellucard makes various cameos in eddisodes, in which he says "Ey Hed!" to Edd. In WTFuture, Future Edd attacked Hellucard, killing him instantly. In Space Face, he is seen in space with Paul and again in Fun Dead as a zombie. Bing (voiced by Chris Bingham (a.k.a. Bing): Bing is shown as an anti-hero throughout Eddsworld. In Tom's Tales of Brilliance, during the sketch featuring Tom making a detective show, Bing plays a robber. Bing and Tom have a partnership in Tom's Youtube channel, TomSka. Bing has been shown to work for Zanta, as revealed in Zanta Claws III. Bing is also a playable character in Bang, Boom, Splat. When entered the correct code (and Bing Mode is turned on), the title changes to Bing, Boom, Splat and you play as Bing instead of Edd. Edd Gould Edd Gould (October 28, 1988 - March 25, 2012) started Eddsworld Studios in 2001 and started his career on Newgrounds two years after. He made many flashes throughout his life. On April 16, 2011, Edd announced he was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukemia, a type of cancer, and has had it for about 5 years. He recovered around the start of 2012, but returned to the hospital due to a fever. His body gave up because of the strength of the fever and Edd passed away on March 25, 2012. Two days later, Tom and Matt posted a video on Edd's channel announcing his death. Edd left over the first part of a two-part eddisode called "Space Face". Film adaptation A film adaptation has been confirmed by Tom Ridgewell to be made if the Eddsworld: Legacy fundraiser made more than $150,000. Tom immediately doubted the idea of that kind of money being made, but has shown interest in making the movie. He has confirmed that he already has an idea on what to make the movie about, and if the film were to be made it would be around 45 minutes long. But seeing as how the fundraiser only made roughly $70,000, it is unknown if the film will ever be made. However, Marc Lovallo, a fan of Eddsworld, has been making an "Eddsworld: The Movie." The film has no set release date as of yet. Copyright Infringement Between 2005-2010, Edd Gould used numerous copyrighted materials in his Eddisodes, unaware that anyone would see it and make a big deal of it. In 2014, Youtube halted monetization on the vast majority of the Eddisodes made within this time period. Because of this, every Eddisode with copyrighted material in it will be removed, edited, remastered for sound, and re-released sometime in the following years. Some of the older eddisodes have had their music replaced and have turned up on the Eddsworld Legacy channel. Gallery HAF.jpg|'Obligatory Building Montage' scene from Hammer And Fail|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=j-iJUbN0hzM#t=239s HAF2.jpg|"Wreck everything in the house!" - Quoted from Hammer & Fail 2|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Gz3t7yeA2Fo#t=319s EddsworldHJ.png|Eddsworld Logo with Background as seen in Eddsworld : Intro Song|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sR2Cbu-5N9Q EW Generations by Paul ter Voorde.jpg|The differences of style between Edd Gould and Paul ter Voorde, drawn by the latter on 30 July 2012. Wiki-wordmark.png|The Eddsworld Wiki's current logo File:Market.jpg.png|The YouTube Eddsworld Logo. Links *Eddsworld YouTube Channel *Eddsworld deviantART Page *Eddsworld SheezyArt Page *Eddsworld Facebook Fan Page *Eddsworld Tumblr Page *Eddsworld Merchandise Page *Eddsworld Subreddit References Category:Browse Category:Youtube Channels Category:Eddsworld Category:Web series